True Colours
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: I see your true colours, Shining through, I see your true colours, And that's why I love you, So don't be afraid to let them show... Your true colours, Your true colours are beautiful, like a rainbow...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for Shiloh. :)

* * *

True Colours

Prologue

"Do you think he knows?"

"Don't worry about Randy, he has no clue where I am, let alone that I'm with you."

"What if he asks?"

"I'll splash on some perfume or something and if he asks I'll say I went to a club."

"Oh, so sneaky. I like."

With that the two shared a kiss and Ted DiBiase Jr stood up to head back to the hotel, leaving Shiloh to make her own way back to the very same hotel. Randy wouldn't suspect anything between the two of them.

Shiloh was a beautiful young woman, a diva with an impressive physique. She was fairly tall, about 5'9" and muscular without being overly so. She was a blonde, a dirty-ish looking blonde and had deep blue eyes that were so dark they almost looked like they might be closer to black. Ted had quickly fallen for her, despite her feelings about Randy and although it had taken him a while he had won her over without Randy noticing. Hell, even Cody didn't know and he knew about almost everything Ted did.

With any luck no one would find out about Ted and Shiloh… Not until they decided it was time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's very short. But that's because it is a prologue. Chapter one is longer and also better. Oh and I know that "Colours" would be spelt "Colors" in the US but I am Aussie and so we spell it with the u, if anyone was wondering. :)


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for Shiloh. :) HighflyinJeffHardy owns Angel (Though I'm writing her to fit the part lol.)

* * *

True Colours

Chapter One

Shiloh rolled out of the double bed the next morning and headed into the bathroom. She didn't take long in there, pulling out a nice yellow shirt, a black skirt and a pair of black and yellow wedge shoes to wear to the Arena. After she did her make up she left and was careful not to draw attention from anyone. Her breakfast was easily solved as she got it from a small coffee shop that she knew had a drive through.

She missed Ted already, but she knew it had to be hidden from Randy. Shiloh was soon at the arena, having eaten her breakfast as she drove. She walked through the hallway, smiling at most people she saw although she steered clear of Legacy since she didn't want to put herself in a situation with Randy and Ted. When she reached the right locker room she knocked on the door and soon enough she was let in, having decided to share with Evan Bourne, Hornswoggle, Mark Henry and MVP, though Hornswoggle wasn't there when she arrived.

"Hey guys." She greeted them simply and MVP responded with a whistle.

"Damn woman! You look foxy!" He told her and she laughed softly at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Thanks Montel." She said as she dumped her bag down beside Evan's, making him look up at her and smile sweetly.

"You look really pretty Shi." He told her softly and she smiled at him before ducking in to give him a half hug.

"Thanks sweetheart." She said just as softly. Evan was a good friend, always there for her, although he too did not know about Ted.

"You got a match tonight?" Mark asked.

"Yup!" She said, nodding, "Against Angel."

Evan made a slight face at this announcement, "Orton won't be happy about that." Shiloh laughed faintly at his obvious dislike of the WWE Champion before speaking.

"Yeah well he'll just have to get over it. I plan on kicking her ass." It was Evan's turn to laugh softly and he then gave Shiloh his trademark grin.

"Just be careful Shi. Orton is dangerous when he's angry" He warned.

"Don't worry Evan, I can handle him. Besides…" She said as she looked up at the other three in the room- they were looking at her curiously, "If he does get aggressive about it, I have you guys looking out for me."

Mark smirked and nodded.

"Well in that case…" She said, grabbing her ring gear and disappearing into the bathroom so she could change. When she reappeared she was wearing black shorts and a yellow singlet shirt, along with thigh high black boots. MVP whistled at her again, and once more she shook her head.

"You can look boys, but you can't touch." She told them before casually walking out of the locker room and heading towards catering so she could get some water and maybe something small to eat. She figured she'd do a light workout afterwards and then maybe spend some time with the other divas. But not Angel, it was no secret that the two did not like each other, in fact they hated each other and Shiloh tended to think that Angel was really more of a demon.

"Hey Sexy…" A voice from behind her said as she got her water. She turned around and found Ted standing directly behind her.

"Hello…" She said softly, but she didn't get much further as Randy stormed over.

"What's going on here?" He asked, glaring at them both and measuring the small distance between them with his eyes. Shiloh made an angered noise and gave Randy an eerily similar glare to his own before turning and walking away.

Randy turned to Ted and raised an eyebrow. Ted shrugged simply and said, "She was in my way." Before walking away in the opposite direction from Shiloh and leaving Randy behind to glare at their backs before snatching up his own bottle of water.

Shiloh went back to the locker room she was sharing with Evan, MVP and Mark Henry, taking a sip from her bottle as she shook her head at Randy's reaction.

"You don't need anyone to go out there with you, do you?" Evan asked her sweetly when he saw her, in his ring gear and ready for the match he had that night with Kofi. That would be more of a friendly spar than anything.

"No but thanks for offering." She said softly, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Just be careful. You know Angel plays dirty."

"I know. I'm always careful. Plus I have you, Montel and Mark on my side if I get in trouble." She assured him, smiling when he nodded a little and gave her a brief hug.

When they pulled away she checked her hair and make up, then sinking to the floor and beginning to stretch in preparation for her match. She just hoped there was no Legacy appearance- every time she was in the same room as Randy and Ted it became harder to keep the secret from Randy. She didn't want to imagine exactly what he would do if he found out about the secret relationship between Shiloh and Ted.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay this chapter is a little shorter than I usually write them too, but I wanted to save the match for the next chapter :)

There's a big old surprise coming for you all in the next chapter too. What do you think is going on with the whole Randy, Shiloh and Ted thing…?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and keep enjoying it. Hopefully I will have another chapter posted soon. It's about 55% written.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for Shiloh. :) HighflyinJeffHardy owns Angel (Though I'm writing her to fit the part lol.)

* * *

True Colours  
Chapter Two

Shiloh jogged out to her music, pumping her fist in the air and enjoying the attention of the crowd and ignoring the glare of Angel who was already in the ring. The only reason they hated each other was because of their feelings on Randy. Well, that and the fact Angel was the obvious heel while Shiloh was a face.

After slapping hands on her way down to the ring she slid in, keeping a close eye on Angel to make sure she wasn't attacked before she was ready. They circled each other, the ref standing between them and attempting to make sure the match didn't start before it was supposed to.

The moment the bell rang they launched at each other and locked up, both quite impressive and strangely enough, looking almost like sisters although Angel was a little taller and her blonde hair colour was a little more pure than Shiloh's. After a moment Shiloh heaved the taller woman away from her, letting the cheers from the crowd strengthen her as they prepared for what probably would feel like a battle.

Angel quirked her head slightly at the younger woman, and Shiloh smirked back at her, surging forward and landing a punch on the taller woman. She reciprocated, and the two continued for a moment before Angel gave Shiloh a hard shove, sending her tumbling back. It didn't seem to upset the smaller woman though, who simply rolled her shoulders forward as if stretching.

Angel looked furious, grabbing her by the arm and whipping her into the corner- backing up before running at Shiloh, only to receive a boot to the face that sent her down to the canvas. The match wasn't destined to last long- the longer they were out here, the bigger the risk that Legacy would make an appearance and again the truth would feel hard to hide.

Shiloh yanked Angel into place before quickly jumping up onto the ropes, climbing higher and balancing there for a moment while gesturing for the crowd to cheer. Then she leapt into an almost picture perfect Shooting Star Press, pinning Angel and smirking at the sound of the three count, and the bell.

She stood up and the ref raised her arm in the air, revelling in her win and listening to her music play. Until she heard Randy's music start up and then he and Legacy started walking out. She shook her head a little, but didn't even bother trying to escape the ring, knowing Legacy well enough to get that Cody and Ted would be sliding around the back so no one was leaving.

Carefully she watched as Randy slid into the ring and walked over to Angel first, kneeling beside her and checking on her. After a moment he stood and his glare turned to Shiloh, a mic shoved into his hand a moment later so that he could speak to her.

"You're going to regret this." He said in a strangely calm manner, and everyone could see her say the words 'Really?' whilst making a disbelieving gesture with a shake of her head.

"You're going to regret hurting my girlfriend." He growled in a surprising display of emotion- at least one that didn't involve him or the title.

"Sure." She said, nodding a little though her casual manner didn't seem to show her worrying at all. She turned away to walk out of the ring, catching Ted's carefully guarded face and seeing the worry meant for her in his eyes.

Turning her back was a bad choice- next thing she knew she was slamming to canvas in an RKO which sent stars into her eyes. Angel followed up by burying kicks in her ribs and stomach and Shiloh was sure that if she hadn't stayed firmly on the canvas and ready to roll out that she would have been on the receiving end of a punt- whether it be from Randy or Angel.

She heard Angel's music play as she exited the ring with Randy, and Legacy all walked away up the ramp, leaving Shiloh laying on the canvas holding her ribs. She hadn't avoided the confrontation- but she was glad that Ted hadn't been in the ring or else their secret might have been let out.

Shiloh waited until she knew Legacy was gone, the referee helping her to her feet, still holding her ribs. The crowd cheered for her and the fact that she was getting up and theoretically was okay. Slowly she made her way out of the ring and up the ramp, waving at people as she did and then nearly walking right into Evan as she stepped backstage.

"Shi! Are you okay?" He asked her, his eyes full of concern. She gave him a slight smile and nodded, aside from some bruises she would be okay.

"I'll be okay Evan… Just a little sore. Shouldn't have expected anything less from her. And him."

"I'm sorry I" He started, but she cut him off, shaking her head.

"Don't get involved. You just concentrate on the US title for now. Stay out of his way. Please."

He studied her for a moment, brow drawn before nodding a little "Okay. But if you do need help, at least ask Mark."

"I will. I promise." She said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before tentatively walking back to the locker room while still holding her ribs. Evan probably would have walked her back to the locker room if his match wasn't coming up next.

She took a long hot shower after making sure the bathroom in the locker room was indeed locked as otherwise Montel (or worse, Hornswoggle) was likely to walk in on her. Her ribs were already bruising, but she'd had worse before and so simply shrugged it off, relaxing for a bit before turning the water off and getting changed into some more casual clothes. Shiloh planned on going back to the hotel to sleep, even though she wanted to see Ted to reassure him she was okay. However, she was careful to leave before the show was entirely over, knowing Randy would be there for the duration and not wanting to risk seeing him again, though she left a note on Evan's bag to tell him she'd gone back to the hotel.

What a day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok so this is a little better length wise. I would write more but it's nearly midnight and I wanted to put it up for you. I feel like I should say a couple of things. So I apologise ahead of time for the length of this note.

One, the reaction to this story has been amazing and thank you so much!! I appreciate every single review, every favourite, every story alert. It means so much to me that you're enjoying it, and although I don't have any kind of review "requirement" to post another chapter, I hope you do review because I love to know what you think.

Secondly, I can't believe that Eddie "Umaga" Fatu has passed away. I saw him here in Australia LESS THAN A WEEK ago and it is so surreal to think that he is gone now. I feel privileged to have seen one of his last matches and my heart absolutely goes out to his family.

R.I.P  
Eddie "Umaga" Fatu  
1973-2009


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for Shiloh. :) HighflyinJeffHardy owns Angel (Though I'm writing her to fit the part lol.) Also, **WARNING**: There is a sex scene in this chapter :)

* * *

True Colours  
Chapter Three

Shiloh sighed softly as tentatively made her way into the bedroom, towel wrapped around her body. Even though she'd had a shower at the arena she decided to have a hot bath to relax her muscles, but a knock on her door and a ring of her cell phone disturbed her.

Moments later she opened the door to her room carefully and grinned in relief when she saw Teddy, gesturing him in quickly. She shut and locked the door behind him, taking his hand. "Teddy," She started, only to have him interrupt her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned, cupping her cheek and pulling his hand to place it on her side. His fears seem to be confirmed when she winces faintly, but nonetheless she turns her face into his hand to kiss it before answering.  
"I'll be fine Teddy-bear. You wanna get in the bath with me?" She asked him, putting on her best hopeful look, gaining a smile from him and a nod.

She led him into the bathroom and dropped her towel, making him gasp. It was partly because of the way the gentle curves of her body looked to him and made him feel, but it was also because of the dark purplish coloured bruise spreading along her ribs.  
"Oh baby… I'm so sorry…" He murmured, reaching out to brush a finger along the tender skin, causing her to suck in a breath.  
"It's okay Teddy… I shouldn't have turned my back on them."  
"I'm still supposed to be protecting you Shi…" He whispered, pain in his eyes. She slipped in closer to him, fully intent on making him feel better.

"Teddy, when I'm with you I feel protected. One day, I will help you escape Randy and you won't have to see him step on people anymore, I promise." She said softly, stopping him from protesting anymore by laying a gentle kiss on his lips, letting her fingers travel to the buttons of his shirt.  
She brushed them along the triangle of skin exposed and upon feeling him shiver, carefully unbuttoned the first button, taking her time to feel his chest as she moved down.

When it was finally unbuttoned she pushed it back, over his shoulders and let her lips part from his so she could lick them while looking him over.  
"God… you are so perfect Teddy…" She breathed, letting the shirt fall to the floor so her hands could explore his chest. Finally he seemed to be able to relax, bringing his hands up to her hips and caressing them slowly, causing Shiloh to shiver now.  
Briefly he thought back to the first time they had made love and how innocent and almost uncomfortable she had been with it, despite wanting to share herself with him. He still thought of her as innocent but she was much more comfortable with their naked bodies and making love now.

In the time that he had been reminiscing she had thrown his belt and jeans to the side and was now carefully hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Shiloh knelt down on the tiled floor now, and the sight drew a moan from Ted whose hands trailed up her body to her shoulders while she had lowered herself. He buried one hand in her hair while letting the other caress her shoulder, watching her with lust-filled eyes.

Ever so slowly she began to lower his boxer-briefs and he automatically stepped out of them so she could flick them away when they reached the floor. The moan that escaped his lips when she looked up at him next was involuntary, and he felt himself throb.  
Evidently he twitched too, because she moaned faintly as well and reached out with one hand to firmly grasp him and then placed a soft kiss on the head. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back, just the soft gesture causing tremors to run through him.

It was time he took charge.  
"Shi… I want you in the tub now." He said in a rather growly sort of voice, not missing the slight smirk that twitched on her lips. Her hand left him, making him groan at the loss but he watched nonetheless as she stood and stepped into the tub, glancing over her shoulder at him.

The look on her face was more than enough to entice him into being quick, and so he stepped in behind her, pulling her down to sit in the tub with him. Soon Ted had Shiloh pressed against the tub wall, though conscious of her bruises and again their lips touched. Her fingers danced along his shoulders and a moment later she pulled away to gasp as he thrust into her.

He moaned loudly, the feeling of her heat around him almost too much, but he held himself back for a moment, looking at her face instead. It was one of sheer pleasure, eyes shut, head tilted back ever so slightly and her lips parted with a hint of a smile. He thrust into her again, making her eyes open, lustful blue eyes meeting his.

"I love you Ted…"

"I love you too Shi…" He admitted before ravishing her lips with his own again, angling his thrusts slightly differently until he found that spot that made her squirm below him. A similar heat was building up in both their bodies, and his hand trailed down hers now to find the little bud that would only increase her pleasure.  
He smirked a little against her lips when her fingers dug into his back and thrust harder. Shiloh couldn't help but clench around him, close to release and the added tightness caused him to pull from the kiss, crying out her name as it pushed him over the edge.  
The heat of his seed within her pushed her from the edge too, and her cries mingled with his in the air.

Soon their bodies began relaxing, and Ted was forced to pull from her so he could position himself in a way he wouldn't hurt her ribs. The tub was easily big enough for him to tug her in against his side, and a smile crossed his lips as he heard her sigh happily and snuggle in a little.  
The only thing that could have made them both happier would have been if they didn't have to hide the relationship, but such things were not possible at the time. Randy would make both their lives hell if he knew, and things were just easier this way.

"I'll rub some cream into your side later Shi… make sure those bruises heal up." He said softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity.  
"Mmkay Teddy… how long can you stay for?" She whispered, not wanting him to leave her.  
"All night baby… Randy and Angel are leaving first thing in the morning for the airport so it'll just be Cody in the suite… I'll just tell him I spent the night out." He said softly, gently stroking some hair back from her face. Legacy had a huge three room suite, meaning Randy and Angel had a room together, and Ted and Cody each had their own.  
The thought of Ted being with her all night put a smile on her face and she gently kissed the first patch of available skin, making him shiver just slightly.  
"I love it when you can stay Teddy…" She whispered before they lapsed into silence again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So the steamy sex you've all been waiting for? I dunno why I took so long to write this, when I actually sat down and began it just flowed, so hopefully it works that way for you. It hasn't been beta-ed though, so if there's anything wrong please tell me.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I should have the next chapter up soon :)


End file.
